The subject matter herein relates generally to RF connectors.
Due to their favorable electrical characteristics, coaxial cables and connectors have grown in popularity for interconnecting electronic devices and peripheral systems. Typically, one connector is mounted to a circuit board of an electronic device at an input/output port of the device and extends through an exterior housing of the device for connection with a coaxial cable connector. The connectors include an inner conductor coaxially disposed within an outer conductor, with a dielectric material separating the inner and outer conductors.
A typical application utilizing coaxial cable connectors is a radio-frequency (RF) application having RF connectors designed to work at radio frequencies in the UHF, VHF, and/or microwave range. RF connectors are typically used with coaxial cables and are designed to maintain the shielding that the coaxial design offers. RF connectors are typically designed to minimize the change in transmission line impedance at the connection by utilizing contacts that have a short contact length. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between the source and the destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. When sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, it is equably preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Conventional coaxial connectors include a matable interface. The interface may include a plug and a compatible receptacle. The matable plug has a variable length to allow compression along the axial direction of the matable plug. The matable plug compresses when mated with the receptacle. The matable plug typically has greater impedance when extended, and approaches optimal impedance when fully compressed.
Known RF connectors having variable length matable plugs are not without disadvantages. For instance, the matable plug may not be fully compressed, thus having a sub-optimal impedance. The sub-optimal impedance may impact electrical performance of the connector. The further the plug is from being fully compressed, the worse the electrical performance.
A need remains for a connector assembly with a matable plug that provides optimal impedance without being fully compressed. A need remains for a connector assembly that may be mated in a safe and reliable manner.